(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic cap which serves as an external switch valve for a medical appliance to be retained in a human body (for example, a urethra catheter and the like).
(2) Statement of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there are the following examples of medical appliances which are retained in a human body.
Various diseases involving incontinence affect women. Medical therapy including ubrechide, .alpha.-blocker and the like may be applied and an intermittent self-withdrawing method are now also widely effected. Also, a medical therapy (anticholine agent, imipramine, ephedrine hydrochloride, .alpha. actuation agent or the like), a balloon catheter retaining method, pelvis lower muscle training method, intermittent self-withdrawing method, urination method using a urine collector or various kinds of napkins, and the like are also employed in cases of incontinence. These methods have provided substantial benefits.
On the other hand, in the case of damage to cerebral blood vessels on the spinal cord, medication may be slow and people thus afflicted may have difficulty using a catheter, consequently the above method, are not often applied to these persons. In particular, women suffering paralysis having diseases worse than a middle degree and upper spinal cord (higher than seventh cervical vertebrae) damaged women are treated only by a selectable urination control method such as utilization of urinary bladder bags or napkins.